S12
The is a semi-automatic shotgun that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign S12 is briefly used by Mercs in "Judgment Day" mission. It is one of the earliest unlocks for customized loadout and it's available after completing Pyrrhic Victory mission. However, it's never a part of any recommended loadout (most likely because it's never used by friendly factions). The weapon is semi-automatic by default and sports a 10 round magazine (14 with Extended Clip), moderate damage, range, firecap, recoil and hipfire spread, making it sufficiently consistent with one hit kills in close quarters. Although, outside of close quarters, the high rate of fire is enough to offset the lower one-hit kill range than other shotguns. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the S12 is unlocked as soon as Create-A-Class is unlocked at level 4, however unlike the Remington 870 MCS, it must be bought with an unlock token. The S12 has a 10 round magazine, a reasonably high firecap, mediocre hip accuracy and a moderate range. These combine to cause the S12 to burn through ammo quickly if attachments are not used to their full potential, and since the S12 has a relatively high reload time, this will leave the player vulnerable as reloads are common without Extended Mags or slow without Fast Mag. The near-identical applications of both magazine modifications means that both are somewhat equally useful. On a smaller map, Extended Mags may be more useful due to the possibility of providing continued fire for longer, whereas on a larger map the necessity to do this is reduced, meaning Fast Mag may be a better choice. Another attachment that hugely benefits the S12 is the Long Barrel attachment. This attachment dramatically increases the S12's killing potential at ranges unusual for a semi-automatic shotgun, and so it does the job of conserving ammunition and keeping reloads to a minimum, as well as providing incredible power at ranges that the S12 would otherwise perform poorly at. The usage of a sight on the S12 is rather redundant considering most kills will probably be attempted from the hip on account of the S12 being a shotgun, and also because the Iron Sights on the S12 are clear and open, more than is sufficient for the close-range encounters the S12 would ideally be used in. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 5) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 6) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 7) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 8) *Quickdraw Handle (unlocked weapon level 9) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 10) Zombies The S12 appears in Survival and TranZit, available out of the Mystery Box for 950 points. By default, it has the same high damage and 10+30 ammo capacity as Multiplayer. It isn't a very effective shotgun, taking numerous shots to take down one zombie as early as round 10. Having only 40 rounds, Slow magazine reload, and decent automatic fire makes this a very sub-par weapon, Not recommended unless you are very experienced in zombies. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Synthetic Dozen. This increases the guns reserve ammo to 50 rounds and increases damage. Pack-a-Punching the Synthetic Dozen a second time adds a random attachment, such as the Fast Mag. Gallery S12 BOII.png|The S12 S12 Iron Sights BOII.png|Iron Sights Trivia *The S12 is the first gun in Call of Duty to eject shells from the left side of the gun. *Marlton refers to this weapon as the 'Saiga 12', the weapon's real name. *In the alpha and beta stages, the S12 had a small skull on the charging handle. **The small skull can be seen sometimes when the map loads, as it will load the gun's camouflage after that. In the game's coding, the small skull remains a "camouflage" and rarely loads the skull for a brief second during the loading process. *The reload of the S12 is similar to the AK-47, albeit much slower. However, cocking animation is different Video Demonstration Category:Semi-Automatic Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Primary Weapons